


Resurrection

by Silverstris



Category: Yanderetale - Fandom
Genre: All characters belong to Ammazolie, Boe-someone, Gen, Yanderetale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstris/pseuds/Silverstris
Summary: It was a millennia it seems spread across the numerous A/U's that he obtained the magic and knowledge in which to bring back the one and Only family member that showed him any kind of familial love.Now he had finally gathered every fragment spread across time and space to bring his grandfather back from the void.Skittlz holds the Hollow soul in his hand ready for the Resurrection.





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Okay..I know its been a while... Not that anyone reads these heh..  
> Uh..Sorry. *Bows* Please enjoy. The characters belong to Ammazolie and Boe-Someone on tumblr. Please support the original Artist!

It had taken Years, decades in fact for this moment. Sitting in the middle of a Memory, a place of pain and birth.   
Spawn carefully handled his own soul as he slowly retracted the bit of Magic he had gathered into it from the void, the shared shards of a being that had been swallowed up into the bleak void.

Beads of ice cold sweat rolled down his brow weaving between the several eyes that were trained on the synthetic vessel he had been making for this moment.

Anxiety bubbled in the pit of his gut as his steady hand drew the violet magic into the awaiting blank soul.  
It had taken several Universes, Several decades of Patience, Condemned magic, and Anticipation for this moment. 

To be honest this was simply a dry run. If he could bring back a person from the void then assuredly he could build his uncle a new soul... Well that was his reasoning on the surface.  
In truth however he was desperately trying to bring back the one and Only family member of his that showed him any kind of Real Familial Love.   
He was selfish, desperate and determined.

Slowly the Violet Magic poured into the Hollow and Skittlz slowly stood up as the magic activated.   
He took a deep breath and held it as three screens appeared between him and the now floating soul

Save Load Reset  
Now his bones rattled quietly, This was it, There was no going back.   
His soul now safely tucked in his own rib cage pounded hard, the sound defining in his head.

He opened a Portal to the void and there waiting was Yansters face. Staring back. He looked in disbelief at the floating soul.

"It...Its Perfect, You did it.." Yanster whispered. Skittlz grit his teeth and swallowed hard giving a curt nod. 

"I'm ready child, Bring Me Home. There is so much work to do." The being rasped as Skittlz looked back at the screens. Skittlz summoned as magic as he could and slammed his hand down on the Reset Button.

With out knowing it he had closed his eyes. The ground shook and the building groaned, Skittlz could feel the magic pouring from him, he would burn out soon. 

A little more...Just a Little More.

He opened his eyes to the sound of Rattling bones, He looked up not realizing he had collapsed. 

There standing tall and looming over him was Yanster. He looked at his hands, his arms. Naked and Reborn..

He ran his hands over his skull and slowly a smile split across the scientists face. 

He looked in the mirror and chuckled at first, but soon it became hysterical laughter "I'm free.. I'M FREE!!" Yanster screamed.

"Grampster..."  
He froze and turned to see Skittlz drained and struggling to get to his feet. Yanster felt a swell of pride, His spineless Son would Never have been able to pull this off, and that Worthless brother of his... 

Well, It seemed though Brass had done something worth the effort of him. He bred a strong son with a mind and drive to do the unthinkable. 

Yanster felt pride for the first time in what felt like a millennia as he walked over and knelt down, He helped Skittlz to his feet and carried him to the chair to sit.

He grabbed one of his lab coats and the pants Skittlz had brought with him and got dressed. He looked over the notes and muttered. "Rest child, You have earned it, Tomorrow however.." he turned facing the younger male who rested his head on his folded arms on the desk looked up ever alert.

"We go and visit Brass and Yanyan. I'm sure they will be ecstatic to see what you pulled off." His smile turned sinister as he turned back to rea the equations and variables that made this feat possible.

"I've missed my boys So..."


End file.
